The Desired Effect
by Foxy121
Summary: Just a quick behind-the-scenes look at the joys and pains of being a writer for the Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew fanfiction section. Lighthearted humor. I apologize to Baltimore Raven (whom I know personally) ;) She didn't know I'd post this!


**You all know the pains of writer's block - and I have as well, recently, especially for "The Forbidden Trail". So, as an apology for posting so late, here is the actually conversation between myself and fellow Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys fanfic writer, Baltimore Raven. **

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Foxy121:** I will turn you into a flea and put it in a box, then I'll put it to another box, then I'll mail that box to myself and when it arrived I will SMASH IS WITH A HAMMER UNTIL YOU UPDATE THAT STORY!

**Foxy121:** *IT

**Foxy121:** SEE WHAT YOU HAVE TURNED ME INTO!

**Baltimore Raven:** Uh... Yzma?

**Foxy121:** YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE.

**Foxy121:** And atomic prexy monster.

**Foxy121:** *autocorrect monster.

**Foxy121:** ...

**Foxy121:** (Facepalm)

**Baltimore Raven:** This is just getting creepy.

**Foxy121:** Let's try this without typos/autocorrect fail.

**Foxy121:** I will turn you into a flea and put it in a box, then I'll put it to another box, then I'll mail that box to myself and when it arrives I will SMASH IT WITH A HAMMER UNTIL YOU UPDATE THAT STORY!

**Baltimore Raven:** I hope you realize that Caranath has already brought out a two-by-four and is threatening to break out a sledgehammer.

**Foxy121:** I did see that. It was a good idea. AND someone joined my mob, I forget who.

**Baltimore Raven:** I should run for my life, shouldn't I?

**Foxy121:** Yes. Yes you should.

**Foxy121:** Oh DERNIT.

**Baltimore Raven:** What is it?

**Foxy121:** *I* just realized that I haven't updated The Forbidden Trail or my Despicable Me fic. In forever.

**Baltimore Raven:** FINALLY SHE ADMITS IT!

**Foxy121:** (Runs)

**Baltimore Raven:** AND I believe you killed off Dave in the previous chapter. Ha. Ha.

**Foxy121:** (Covers head and cowers in fear)

**Baltimore Raven:** I will turn you into a flea and put it in a box, then I'll put it to another box, then I'll mail that box to myself and when it arrives I will SMASH IT WITH A HAMMER UNTIL YOU UPDATE THAT STORY!  
See, I can do it now, too.

**Foxy121:** BUT (dramatic pause)

**Foxy121:** I still have a hammer.

**Foxy121:** And I know all your ticklish spots.

**Baltimore Raven:** Well.  
Phooey.

**Foxy121:** And I am not a white belt such as yourself

**Baltimore Raven:** I HAVE THE EDUCATION OF AT LEAST A BLUE BELT.

**Foxy121:** Your point? Pfff dahling I can take you down any day.

**Baltimore Raven:** Oh REALLY? May I remind you of the Great Collegedale Takedown of Easter 2013?

**Baltimore Raven:** Hmm?!

**Foxy121:** I TRIPPED AND THE MATRESS GOT IN THE WAY OF MY FACE!

**Baltimore Raven:** That's your story.

**Foxy121:** Innocent until proven guilty!

**Baltimore Raven:** You: *gets proven guilty*  
Wow, that was easy.

**Foxy121:** That's not fair! Mutiny! Mutiny! Treason! Mayday!

**Baltimore Raven:** Mayday? Really?

**Foxy121:** Abandon ship! ABANDON SHIIIIIP!

**Baltimore Raven:** THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! THE SHIP IS SINKING!

**Baltimore Raven:** ^^^When your OTP doesn't cooperate.

**Foxy121:** But you're the one sinking it...

**Baltimore Raven:** Oh right, I guess I am. HAHHAHAHAHAHA

**Foxy121:** (Runs)

**Foxy121:** (Again)

**Baltimore Raven:** Well, at least you're no longer leading the angry mob.

**Foxy121:** *screeches to a halt*

**Foxy121:** We can work this out!

**Foxy121:** You update the same time I do!

**Baltimore Raven:** When are you updating?

**Foxy121:** I have no clue.

**Foxy121:** If not today, hopefully Sunday.

**Baltimore Raven:** Yeah... I don't think it'll be that quickly for me.

**Foxy121:** And why not?

**Foxy121:** AHEM

**Foxy121:** (Taps foot impatiently)

**Baltimore Raven:** Sorry, I'm at the eye doctor. And it's because they're long chapters that take forever to edit.

**Foxy121:** I COULD HELP YOUUU

**Baltimore Raven:** That's not exactly how it works.

**Foxy121:** Awwwww mannnnn!

**Baltimore Raven:** I'll get it up as soon as I can!

**Foxy121:** Suuuuuuure.

**Baltimore Raven:** As soon as it's ready!

**Foxy121:** When.

**Baltimore Raven:** IIIIII have no idea.

**Foxy121:** (Glares)

**Baltimore Raven:** Relax, the story effects should wear down in another day or so.

**Foxy121:** (Twitch)

**Baltimore Raven:** Won't work on me.

**Foxy121:** (Growl)

**Baltimore Raven:** Still not working.

**Foxy121:** (tickles unmercifully)

**Baltimore Raven:** Nope.

**Foxy121:** GASP

**Baltimore Raven:** What? My resilience has gone up after living with a younger sister most of my life.

**Foxy121:** (Snort) Yeah right!

**Foxy121:** I can completely incapacitate you with my tickles. This is true.

**Baltimore Raven:** That's true. But it won't make me edit any faster.

**Foxy121:** And sadly

**Foxy121:** Tickling over text doesn't have the desired effect.

**Baltimore Raven:** Nope. It sure doesn't.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I know that probably doesn't belong on the fanfic website. Just a fun little "true story" behind-the-scenes. :) **


End file.
